Nunca te rindas
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Mamoru Motomiya entraba a la secundaria decidido a que sus nervios no le impedirían ingresar al club de atletismo. Sin embargo cuando las cosas no salen como lo planeado contara con la ayuda de Makoto Kido. [Serie Uno por Uno:#3]
_**La desventaja de tener crear mi propio universo es que no sé cuándo puedo dejar de poner este tipo de notas: En este capítulo se hace mención de Yumiko (la hija mayor de los Ichijouji y que está metida en todas partes, literalmente.)**_

 _ **La motivación de escribir esto es la actividad de adoptar al clon (¡Al fin recordé el nombre!) y, como puse en el resumen, esto sigue haciendo parte de la serie Uno por Uno.**_

* * *

 **¡Nunca te rindas!**

" _Nunca te rindas"_

Repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza Mamoru se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de su escuela. Finalmente era un estudiante de secundaria y tras haber fracasado en ingresar al club de atletismo durante toda la primaria se juró que ese año lo lograría. Incluso había elegido pertenecer a esa escuela en particular por las buenas referencias que tenía del club.

Con Chibimon a su lado saltando gritando palabras de aliento, colocó sus manos en forma de puño y tomó una respiración honda antes de avanzar. Una vez entró a la escuela se encontró con el mar de estudiantes de cursos más avanzando sosteniendo letreros, entregando panfletos o haciendo demostraciones para que los nuevos se unieran a sus grupos.

– ¡Allá están! – Dijo Chibimon jalándole del pantalón y señalando a un grupo apartado vistiendo el uniforme que durante las vacaciones pasadas soñó con usar – ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Con la espalda recta y la frente en alto caminó dando largas zancadas hasta quedar enfrente de un chico un par de años mayor tendiéndole un panfleto. Sintiendo que estaba a un paso de lograr su objetivo sonrió abriendo su boca para hablar sin lograr formar más que palabras sueltas sin sentido. Dándose cuenta de ello se sonrojó comenzando a mover sus manos erráticamente y alzando su voz en un vano intento por explicarse. Al final lo único que consiguió fue golpear en la mano los panfletos tirándolos y recibiendo una mirada enojada por parte del otro estudiante.

– ¡Yo los recojo!

Gritó Chibimon notando la creciente tensión pero sin abandonar su tono alegre mientras corría de un panfleto a otro con los brazos extendidos como si fingiera volar. Una vez que los recogió todos giró tendiéndolos al estudiante enojado que los tomó, su rostro mostrando que la rabia de perderlos había desaparecido.

– Supongo que quieres unirte, ¿no? – Dijo finalmente el estudiante inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás y tapándose los ojos con una mano. Su opinión sobre dejar que Mamoru formara parte del club evidente incluso antes de que retomara la compostura. – De momento parece que necesitas mejorar primero tu coordinación y tus nervios. No a todos se les da bien el cambio de primaria a secundaria por lo que quizás sería mejor que esperaras un tiempo antes de tomar tu decisión. Las inscripciones estarán abiertas todo el mes después de todo y si no lo logras a tiempo siempre está el próximo año. ¿Qué te parece?

Aunque las palabras fueron pronunciadas cuidadosamente y carecían de malicia alguna a Mamoru no le gustaron, se sentía como un nuevo fracaso que añadir a su lista. En su mente formó oraciones para rechazar la oferta de esperar, de expresar que quería estar en ese club, sin embargo ya no sentía el impulso para decirlas. Con los hombros decaídos aceptó esas palabras retirándose a buscar su nuevo salón de clase.

– No estuvo tan mal – Comentó Chibimon caminando de espadas enfrente de Mamoru para poder hablarse cara a cara. Su energía seguía sin disminuir desde que inicio el día y únicamente viéndola Mamoru empezaba a dejar de sentirse desanimado – Estoy segura de que para el siguiente intento lo lograremos y cuando te vean correr estarás en el equipo titular.

En lugar de explicarle al digimon que ahora saltaba emocionado por sus propias ideas como funciona la elección del equipo titular, Mamoru sonrió con confianza levantando uno de sus puños compartiendo su estado de humor.

– ¡Nunca te rindas!

Gritaron ambos ganándose unas miradas confusas de los estudiantes que estaban caminando al igual que ellos por el pasillo haciendo que se sonrojaran y se congelaran. Fingiendo una tos trataron de pasar el momento incomodo conforme entraban al salón de clase a lo cual Mamoru se sentó en una silla en silencio.

– Tiempo del segundo reto – Susurró Chibimon de pie a su lado con sus brazos ocultos tras la espada – ¡Lo harás bien!

Tras decir eso la vio salir del salón. No por primera vez desde que empezó a ir a la escuela que deseo que los digimon pudieran estar en sus clases en lugar de ir a unas por separado. De esa forma no tendría que pasar solo por la consecuencia de su decisión de ir a esa secundaria.

Mirando a los otros estudiantes no reconoció a ninguno haciéndolo encogerse en su puesto. La mayoría de sus amigos eran todavía estudiantes de primaria y sus antiguos compañeros eligieron una escuela sin club de atletismo. Sus padres consideraron que ir a esa secundaria era un primer paso en la lucha contra su nerviosismo en favor de su sueño, ocultando su cara con sus manos ya no estaba seguro de ello.

– ¡Esto es una sorpresa! Pensé que irías a estudiar con Yumiko. – Mamoru descubrió su rostro de golpe al reconocer la voz. Enfrente de él se encontraba Makoto sonriéndole mientras acomodaba sus gafas – Supongo que entonces seremos vecinos de pupitre este año.

Al darse cuenta de que no estaría rodeado durante un año completo con completos extraños sino con uno de sus amigos no pudo evitar saltar de su asiento para abrazarlo. Ignoró la protesta de Makoto que trataba de soltarse y en su lugar rio lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que el profesor entró para dar inicio la clase.

La presencia de Makoto a su lado le calmó hasta el punto que cuando llegó su turno de presentarse a sus compañeros pudo hacerlo sin mayores dificultades. Aunque no estaba seguro de que impresión dejó con su tono de voz ligeramente elevado y manos moviéndose en todas direcciones.

Al final del día regresó a su casa con la cabeza en alto dirigiéndose directamente a su cuarto cargando a Chibimon. De no ser que era la primera vez que sucedía quizás su madre habría encontrado extraño que lo hiciera tapándole la boca. La medida podía parecer exagerada pero Mamoru quería esperar al final del mes de inscripciones antes de dar la noticia sobre su futuro en el club de atletismo. Ya tenía preparadas las evasivas adecuadas por si recibía preguntas antes de tiempo.

– Con Makoto y Bukamon de nuestra parte el segundo intento nos irá mejor. – Declaró Chibimon con una galleta a medio comer en una mano y rebotando en la cama. Su voz medio adormilada un indicio de que pronto terminaría cayendo dormido – ¡Seguramente mañana…!

– ¿No crees que mañana es muy pronto?

Interrumpió Mamoru a Chibimon quien dio otra mordida a su galleta no muy convencida de la idea. Brevemente esperaba que objetara pero al final tener que renunciar a sus siestas por el regreso a clases debió ser algo para lo que no estaba prepara porque de previo aviso quedó dormida. Suspirando acomodó a su digimon en su lado de la cama y retiró las migajas de galleta para luego dedicarse a pensar en lo que haría.

Si bien Makoto le prometió que se encajaría de todo desconocía exactamente lo que planeó haciendo caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación. En el mejor de los casos le ayudaría cuando volviera a presentarse, en el peor le contaría a Yumiko y eso solo lo pondría más nervioso. Ciertamente lo último que esperó fue cuando recibió un correo de su parte antes de irse a dormir diciéndole que mañana empezarían a entrenar en el Digimundo.

…..

* * *

Mamoru se colocó en posición. A su derecha escuchaba a Makoto revisando que el camino de arena que recorrería no tuviera escombros antes de dar la señal con un grito.

Tuvo un inicio lento. Una vez partió se dio cuenta de cuantos segundos perdió entre la señal y cuando empezó a correr los cuales trató de compensar acelerando lo más que pudo. Moviendo rítmicamente los brazos no se detuvo hasta que traspasó a Bukamon y Chibimon que con banderas señalaban la meta a cien metros de distancia.

Agotado por la enésima carrera de esa tarde se dejó caer sentando sonriendo ante el baile que Chibimon enseñándole con el cronometro en su otra mano el tiempo que acababa de hacer. Bukamon no parecía compartir su entusiasmo silenciosamente tendiéndole una botella de agua.

Para cuando Makoto los alcanzó sosteniendo su propio cronometro y el cuaderno donde anotaba los resultados desde que empezaron con el entrenamiento dos semanas atrás. Esperó en silencio conforme hacía los cálculos antes de sacar el veredicto final.

– Son buenos números y lo mejor que podemos hacer con lo poco que sabemos sobre entrenamientos – Comentó mostrándole sus apuntes. – No batirás ningún record pero bastará para ganarte tu puesto en el club.

Aun con su cansancio Mamoru dio un saltó ante la noticia viéndose cada vez más cerca de su sueño. El plan de Makoto para meterlo en el club de atletismo era simple: Si no podía decirlo con palabras, debería dejar que sus acciones hablaran por él. Demostrar en la carrera de libre entrada que se llevaría a cabo esa tarde que podía ser un miembro activo de su club. Hubiera preferido que se uniera con él, sería mucho más sencillo, pero sabía que era un imposible.

– ¿Listo para intentarlo con público? – Preguntó Makoto dejando que sus hombros se cayeran revelando lo cansado que estaba. – Porque tengo una ultima sorpresa para tí.

– ¡Por supuesto!

Gritó a unísono con Chibimon no prestando atención lo ultimo que dijo. Mientras descansaba de la práctica los cuatro se quedaron conversando en su posición, Makoto asegurando de mantener fuera de su mente la carrera y retirandose con Bukamon diez minutos antes que él. La escusa que le dio fue que iba a prepararle una sorpresa.

 _"Que no sea nada raro, que no sea nada raro"_

Repitió Mamoru mentalmente conforme se dirigía a la pista de atletismo de su nueva escuela. Las imágenes de la fiesta que organizó para celebrar la graduación de primaria llegaron a su mente donde terminó llenando el coliseo ubicado en el desierto del Digimundo para un "festival". En esa ocasión tuvo suerte de que Chibimon se encaprichara estar entre sus brazos o hubiera caído en algunas de sus artimañas por hacerlo confesarse a Yumiko, y con la cantidad de digimon reunidos eso solo hubiera terminado mal.

Sin embargo lo que vio al llegar a la pista le hizo recordar que incluso cuando ese tipo de extravagancias existían, Makoto también era capaz de otras más sencillas y efectivas. Tras confirmar su inscripción fue hasta el publico donde la mayoría de sus amigos se encontraban esperándolos en primera fila: Ocho niños de entre cuatro y doce años con sus respectivos digimon cuya presencia era suficiente para que se olvidara de que iba a ser evaluado.

Para cuando llegó su turno de tomar su posición estaba seguro de que lograría ingresar al club.

* * *

 _ **En el primer borrador hice que Makoto llenara un estadio en la última practica pero eso sería mucho para un niño de su edad lo logré en tan poco tiempo y terminaría asustando a Mamoru en lugar de animarlo. Es por eso que Makoto quedó algo relegado en la historia y el final quedó algo apresurado.**_


End file.
